Technical Field
The present invention relates to distributed database systems and methods for securely encrypting both the data stored in the databases and the encryption keys used to encrypt the data.
Background Discussion
Encryption techniques exist for database systems storing sensitive or confidential material. Individual databases may be encrypted using internal database keys, and the internal database keys themselves may be encrypted using a master key that are stored locally or at a key management server.